1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device for a camera-integrated VTR (video tape recorder) which includes a printer unit, and features a selective and easy printing of a portion of pictures selected from various data of pictures entered from an externally connected device, picture data taken by a camera or other data recorded in a video tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a printer equipped with a picture display device, in which one frame image of motion pictures displayed on the picture display device is selected to print a picture of the selected one frame image (still picture).
In such printer, usually there are separately provided with two switches, one is for selecting any one frame image of motion pictures as a printing still picture and for storing data for the selected one frame image into a memory, and the other is for starting a printing operation of the printer.
This type of printer having two switches, however, has such a problem that because the printer requires two actions; one for selecting a still picture to print from among motion pictures, and the other for starting the printing for the selected still picture, must be done sequentially. Accordingly the operation becomes complicated.
Conventionally, using such a camera-integrated VTR (video tape recorder) as one example of the data processing device and a printer to be coupled to the camera-integrated VTR in combination, if it is required to print one frame image taken by a video camera or from pictures reproduced from a video tape, there is such a problem that complicated steps of operation are required prior to starting the printing operation such as, for example, interconnection between respective camera-integrated VTR and printer, connection to a power supply to the respective devices, supply of a printing paper to the printer and the like.
Namely, there are required, needless to mention, connections of its video camera and its printer to a power supply, and a connection between an output terminal of the video camera and an input terminal of the printer, and further because one frame image to be printed by the printer must be a still picture, and accordingly additional works to capture a still picture among motion video pictures are required. Such motion pictures are supplied by the video camera or by the VTR by reproducing motion pictures recorded in the video tape, then the data of the captured still picture is transferred to the printer as a printing data. After that the printing data received as above is used to print the captured still picture by the printer.